Kiki's Delivery Service: Witch of the Mages
by Hazefure
Summary: 5 years ago, little Kiki left Koriko, now, a strong Witch of the Mages, Kiki becomes resident witch at Koriko to find some disturbing news to have spread around the city with the ocean view. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated M for possible fluff and violence, but I'm not a fan of profanity
1. The Perfect Night

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Night**

**A/N: Hey guys, you probably know me from my other fan fiction, Spirited Away: Truly My Home. I'm still doing that but I think starting a new fan fiction would be fun =D**

* * *

"Tonight's going to be a perfect night, so for any of you folks planning anything for nighttime, tonight would be it," said the radio voice. Kiki ran her hand through the grass and stared up at the clear blue sky.

"Tonight, I'm leaving tonight," Kiki stood up and dusted off her dress and then started sprinting home. She burst into the green house where her mother was mixing a potion.

"Mom, I'm leaving tonight! There's a full moon!" yelled Kiki.

"Wha-" the potion exploded and stopped her sentence. Kiki's mother wiped her hands "I thought you were going to leave next month,"

"But there's going to be a full moon and a clear sky! I want to leave today! Koriko is waiting for me!" urged Kiki. After leaving Koriko 5 years ago, Kiki was anxious to see the city by the ocean again. She also missed Ursula, Osono, Fukuo, and Osono and Fukuo's daughter, Miyabi. Kiki also missed Daisuke, Takeshi, Tadashi, Mai, Maiha, Rena, and Satomi; they were all Tombo's friends that Kiki became acquainted with after the dirigible accident. But most of all, Kiki missed her best friend, Tombo, the nerdy looking boy she befriended and now missed dearly.

"Alright, but tell you father!" yelled Kiki's mother as Kiki sprinted away. Kiki ran into the small house.

"Dad, I'm leaving for Koriko tonight! Call everyone! And mom said I could take the radio again," yelled Kiki. She could hear her father's lack of surprise from the kitchen, Kiki had turned 18 in February and it was now June, her father wondered when she would finally return to the city she had talked nonstop about. She heard her father pick up the phone and dial.

"I miss everyone, I wonder if Jiji has been doing okay," wondered Kiki. Her beloved black cat, Jiji, had stayed behind in Koriko with his mate, Lily, and their kittens. She began to pack everything in her room; Kiki intended to become the resident witch at Koriko. She filled out all the paper work and sent her letter to City Hall and they immediately responded with a 'yes' about 3 years back, after she became the Witch of the Mages.

Kiki looked up from her bag and looked out the window "I'm coming back everyone."

The moon shone brightly in the black sky. Kiki turned to her best friend Rei, she smiled at her.

"I guess this really is goodbye," said Kiki.

"Oh come on Kiki, it's not like I won't visit you after I become a full witch, not a Witch of the Mages like you, but who really needs to go _that_ far in their Witch skills," laughed Rei, Rei was a witch herself, but she hadn't mastered her skills yet. Rei had midnight black hair that was short, like a normal witch. She was petite and had very tan skin with warm hazel eyes. She adjusted her green bow that she used to tie her black hair.

"You better; in fact, I won't call you until you master your skill. And, you're still going to look like a 13 year old until you become an old lady," threatened Kiki. Rei gasped in mock shock and put her hands to her mouth.

"Why then I must hurry and master my skill, O' Great Witch of the Mages. For my sense of fashion!" said Rei.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay another month?" she asked.

"But by then I'll give into all the boys and find myself a wonderful boyfriend then never want to leave," laughed Kiki, she motioned to the boys her age frowning by the tree line. Over the years, Kiki had become a rather beautiful witch. During her training, Kiki was forbidden to wear any clothing besides her black dress and red bow. Witches also had to keep their hair short so it was no hassle during training.

But now, Kiki had grown her hair to her back, she wore fine dresses and shoes, she could put beautiful clips and pins in her hair and her eyes had finally changed color, they were now a soft blue. Kiki looked down at her dress; she always knew she would look in lilac. The lilac dress reached her knees, which was an amazing success because Kiki was 5"8. The short sleeves were pulled down so they showed her shoulders. The dress' belt showed off her girly figure and was simple, her shoes were pretty as well, the white flats matched her white gold, diamond necklace and hair pin.

Kiki smiled and gave her best friend another hug. Kiki turned to her mother and father.

"I'll write okay?" said Kiki, her mother and father both nodded.

Kiki waved her hand at the crowd of people that came to wish her luck and farewell, Kiki took a deep breath, the wind moved around her and she kicked off into the night sky.

Kiki turned on her radio and relaxed as she flew with the night sky.

Kiki sighed "I hope everyone remembers me," she said.

Witch training rules stated that after a witch fulfilled her year away from home, she was not allowed to contact the people she had interacted with, so if she returned, they would see her full change. The eyes of a witch would change as well based off of their skill; Kiki's eyes were turned green after first mastering her skill. But Kiki took her powers to the next level and mastered many other skills besides flying. She mastered potion making, casting, shape shifting, and many other kinds. That's why they named her the Witch of the Mages.

'The Mages' are all the people with the ability to perform magic; Kiki is the youngest Witch of the Mages and was only 16 when she became one. But, she still was not allowed to stop her training until 18.

Kiki flew for several hours until she finally saw Koriko in the early dawn light. She gasped at the sight of the sleeping city.

"I'm back everyone."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, first chapter! I have so much intended for this fan fiction as well as my Spirited Away one. Please review and spread the word of my new fan fiction!**


	2. a City with an Ocean View

**Chapter 2: a City with an Ocean View**

**A/N: Second chapter! I always kick off my fan fictions by posting the first few chapters with lightning speed!**

Kiki flew over to the City Hall building at the center of the town but Kiki was stopped in midair by a small dirigible.

"Identify yourself!" yelled a man in a soldier's uniform from the dirigible's door. Kiki narrowed her eyes at the man, and she used the word 'man' lightly, this _boy_ was about Kiki's age, his light brown hair whipped in the wind and his matching brown eyes glinted with annoyance. He was most likely about Kiki's height but it was hard to tell because of the boots that must have given him some height.

The microphone cracked with static and the man tapped his hand impatiently "Do you have any papers?!" he yelled.

"My name is Kiki Kurosawa! I've been allowed to become the resident witch in Koriko!" Kiki yelled back "I can't pull out my papers now but I have my flag!" she said, Kiki pulled out the red flag of Koriko that told all police officials that she was the resident witch of Koriko.

"Carry on!" he yelled "And next time, Hang your flag off of your broom so I won't have to stop you again!" he then waved her off.

Kiki huffed with annoyance "What's wrong with Koriko, I was never stopped before while flying," she wondered. Dirigibles had many uses now, and there were many of them being made, but never before had she been stopped by one.

Kiki flew down to City Hall to sign in. City Hall was a very large, white marbled building, the person in charge of the witch locations. The woman was old and very grandmother like; her grey hair was tied in a loose bun on the back of her head.

"Welcome to Koriko, you must be Kiki, we've been expecting you for 2 years now, you know you're the first witch to live here in over 150 years," said the woman. She slid a paper to Kiki signed it and gave it back to the woman.

"I hope you have a place to stay," said the woman.

"Yes, I think I will be staying at Good Cooking Pan Bakery again, if not, I'll come back here and tell you," said Kiki. All resident witches were allowed an apartment in whatever city they chose and was charged very little until after a year of staying in the town so the witch could adjust and start her business.

"You do that, fly safely," she said.

Kiki landed at the familiar street that led to Osono's bakery, she paused by the door, took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Welcome to the Bakery, can I help you with anything?" said Osono. Osono looked the almost the same as she did 5 years ago, green dress and yellow apron, her orange hair cut like a witches. Osono had several worry lines starting to form under her eyes but what really grabbed Kiki's attention was her bloated belly.

"Osono, are you pregnant again?!" exclaimed Kiki. Osono looked at Kiki with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

"Osono, it's me, Kiki, the little witch," smiled Kiki; she had guessed this would happen.

"Oh my goodness, Kiki! Is that really you?! What happened with your eyes?! You look so beautiful!" cried Osono; she rushed over to bear hug Kiki.

"Fukuo, Miyabi, get in here! Kiki is here!" yelled Osono. Fukuo ran in holding Miyabi, her orange hair was below her shoulder blades and flour was caked in her hair. But anyone could still tell that Miyabi was Osono's daughter.

"Wow, pretty lady!" exclaimed Miyabi, she jumped out of her father's arms and ran to Kiki, the young 6 year old ran in a excited circle around Kiki "Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm Kiki, I just became the resident witch at Koriko," smiled Kiki.

"I know you! Mama told me stories about a witch named Kiki! You're amazing!" exclaimed Miyabi.

"Kiki, are you really going to be the resident witch?" gasped Osono. Kiki nodded.

"I'm going to need a place to stay, Osono, if you'll let me, I'd like to stay here," she said. Osono and Miyabi gave twin like smiles.

"Of course you can stay here, Kiki, we can start up your business again and you can help with Miyabi now," Kiki nodded in agreement "Well I'm sure you're tired, your room upstairs is still ready for you. I neglected cleaning it though, sorry," admitted Osono.

"Don't worry, I learned some cool cleaning tricks," said Kiki, she snapped her fingers and a cloud puffed odd of Miyabi. Miyabi giggled and began to chase the flour.

"That'll come in handy," said Osono.

Kiki levitated her bag up to her room, opening the door; Kiki was greeted with dust bunnies and choked with surprise.

"Geez Osono, you really need to clean up more," noted Kiki. She removed her shoes and tapped her foot twice against the dust encrusted floor. All the dust rose from the floor boards, off the bed, the table, chairs, stove, and refrigerator. Kiki walked over to a window and opened it, the dust was instantly blown away, out into the city with an ocean view.

Kiki looked around at the room, it was the same, bare room, white sheets, simple oak table and chairs, though the refrigerator was newer than her last one, same with the stove. Kiki opened her bag and pulled out a doll sized dresser and many other pieces of furniture, she placed them on the floor.

"_Seichō suru_," she said, she snapped her fingers and the furniture grew life size, she plopped down on the leather couch when a small black cat jumped in through the window.

"Hey Kiki, I thought I saw a cleaning spell," said Jiji, he hopped onto Kiki's chest and peered into her eyes "A Witch of the Mages, I thought so. You're a lot stronger Kiki," he said.

"And resident witch of Koriko," smiled Kiki "Jiji, it's good to see you again. How's Lily and the kits?" asked Kiki.

"Good, good, all the kits got adopted and we meet up every Saturday for dinner. Jugo even became a witch's cat, so we don't really see him on Saturdays, but his witch writes for him," said Jiji.

"Well I really missed you Jiji. Do you want to become my cat again?" asked Kiki. Jiji looked down with sadness.

"I don't know Kiki, being a witch's cat extends my life span until you die, I want to grow old with Lily," he pointed at his graying whiskers, most probably from the life of being a father.

"I understand Jiji, think it over," said Kiki, she scratched the cat behind the ears and he purred with happiness.

"Hey Jiji?" asked Kiki, Jiji lifted his head up "Have you…seen Tombo around?" she asked.

"Oh…yeah…umm," Jiji looked into Kiki's new blue eyes "Maybe you should talk to Osono about that…" he said.

"What happened?" she asked. Jiji considered telling her, but he thought it better to stay out of the girl problems after 3 female kits.

"I'll go ask her now,"

"Osono," called Kiki. Osono looked up from her batch of dough and allowed Miyabi to roll the dough.

"Yes, Kiki?"

"I was wondering if…you've seen Tombo around…" she said shyly. Osono's eyes filled with panic, she looked around awkwardly, as if wishing if she could be anywhere but there at that moment.

Miyabi stopped and looked at Kiki "You mean-"

Osono clapped a hand over Miyabi's mouth and looked sadly at Kiki.

"Kiki…can I speak with you in private?"

* * *

**A/N: Please spread the word =D**


	3. Tombo

**Chapter 3: Tombo**

**A/N: finally adding Tombo in the story =D this is going to be fun**

(Tombo's POV)

The morning light shined in through the curtains, the light hit Tombo's eyes and he groaned. Rolling over he looked at the clock, 6:32, he jumped out of bed in a hurry.

_I'm going to be late for school!_ He thought.

Throwing on his blue polo and shorts he ran to the kitchen with toothpaste still crusted on his chin.

"Takara, why didn't you wake me up half an hour ago?!" yelled Tombo. His sister sat leisurely at the dinner table, she put down her book and peeked over her glasses.

"You need to take more responsibility if you're going to move out soon," said Takara. Tombo's sister had pulled her blond, curly hair, into a tight pony tail, she ran her red painted nails through it to loosen it; her brown eyes glinted with amusement.

"My alarm clock was broken," argued Tombo. Takara snorted and returned to her book.

"Mom and dad are paying for your tuition at the college, you should respect them by showing up on time," lectured Takara.

"We both know I'm not going to live until college," he said. Takara opened her mouth to say something but Tombo had already grabbed a muffin and ran out the door.

Tombo ran outside and saw Takeshi and Satomi driving down the road.

"Hey, can you give me a ride?!" yelled Tombo. Takeshi stopped the car and allowed Tombo to jump in on the back seat, the yellow buggy roared to life once more and Takeshi drove to the high school.

"Alarm clock broken again?" teased Satomi, her brother laughed because this was a reoccurring excuse Tombo used.

"Oh be quiet Satomi, I need to get it replaced but you know I haven't had the time," he said. Satomi looked down at her lap with guilt.

"Hey now, none of that sad stuff now, we're having a party today to celebrate the last day of high school. Your depression is going to kill the mood today," said Takeshi.

"Wait, Takeshi, stop the car," said Tombo. Takeshi looked back at Tombo, but Tombo was looking at the sky.

"What is it?" asked Satomi. Tombo shook his head.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something,"

(Third POV)

Osono looked sadly at Kiki; the young witch was pacing in an impatient circle around the room, trying to comprehend what she had just heard.

Kiki looked at Osono again "So you're telling me that Tombo is going to be a general in the air force?" questioned Kiki. Osono nodded.

"Well what's so bad about this?" Kiki asked, she thought everyone would be happy for Tombo.

Osono looked down "Kiki, the air force is very new, there have been many accidents and the planes have been shot down by other countries. The pilots are taken…we haven't heard from any of them," she said "Tombo was the first to volunteer but he was too young, now he thinks he has nothing to lose," Kiki looked at Osono with curiosity practically radiating off her, her soft blue eyes became cloudy.

"Why? He has everything to lose! He has a family! People who care about him!" yelled Kiki, she turned away from Osono and faced the wall, Osono saw her shoulders move up and down.

Osono stood up from the table and walked over to Kiki, she placed a hand on the young witch's shoulder.

"Kiki," she said softly, "Tombo thinks that you're dead,"

Kiki had to make a delivery to a woman named Lanai, the woman with the brown roof. Kiki wanted to get her mind off of Tombo, she knew by now he'd be on her way to school, she'd visit when it was their lunch time.

"Brown roof…there!" said Kiki. She adjusted the light brown satchel that held several loaves of bread, flying down to the garden she stumbled a little at the landing.

"This place looks familiar," she said. Kiki looked around at the yard, high walls blocked out the street and incased a garden. Different trees were planted everywhere, flowers, a green sea of grass rustled in the wind. A white, wired, metal table and matching wired chairs were near the center of the circle of flowers. A small koi pond was adjacent to the sitting area.

"It looks beautiful," she breathed. Walking over to the red door, Kiki was about to knock on the door when the door swung open.

"Kiki?" said the woman. A petite woman with a black ponytail gasped at the young witch.

"Takara, when did you change your last name?" questioned Kiki; she cocked her head and blinked.

"Kiki, you're alive!" cried Takara; the small woman had to jump to throw her arms around Kiki's neck. Takara wiped a tear from her eye.

Kiki walked into the large house when she was bear hugged by a short woman.

"Kiki!" she yelled. Kiki looked down at the woman and noticed her old friend Ursula.

"Ursula? What are you doing here?" breathed Kiki. Ursula's hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, her features were less boy-like and she wore a green blouse and white skirt.

"This is my brother's house, Takara married my brother and she and Tombo moved in. I'm just checking in on her," said Ursula. Kiki nodded, from her talk with Osono, she knew that Ursula's brother had joined the marines.

"Oh Takara, that's great news!" exclaimed Kiki. All the girls settled down at the dinner table, Takara gave Kiki a cup of hot chocolate and sliced the bread she had ordered from Osono's bakery.

"You know Kiki, if you're going to make us think you're dead, you could at least call," joked Takara.

"You know, I didn't even know you thought I was dead until this morning," laughed Kiki, she put down her cup and looked at Takara "I was planning on visiting Tombo at his school during lunch," she said.

Takara nodded "So you heard about him joining the air force," she said, Kiki stared at her hot chocolate.

"He took it the hardest," said Ursula.

"Care to tell me more?" asked Kiki "Osono never told me why you thought I was dead,"

_"They have to tell us something!" said Tombo. He paced around the living room while Takara sobbed on the couch with her fiancé trying to hold back his own tears. Ursula punched the wall angrily._

_"They won't tell us anything. All the council will tell us is that the broom is Kiki's," she said "I don't get this rule, why can't we have information about them," Ursula glanced at the two halves of the broomstick. She saw the small in carving on the handle, it read _Kiki Kurosawa_._

_"We found her broomstick broken by the sea cliffs. She was given clearance to become resident witch a month ago," said Kano, Takara's fiancé "Tombo, I'd hate to tell you this but she might be gone," he said._

_Tombo glared at Kano when the phone rang. _

_"Hello?" he said._

_"Copori? My name is Sakura and I work for City Hall, I'm calling you to refer to you about Kiki Kurosawa," Tombo held his breath, "Mr. Copori, I must remind you that the Mage Council is not allowed to reveal any information about the witch until she had completed her training. This still goes for if the witch is dead. I'm sorry-" Tombo slammed the phone into its holder._

_"She's dead," he said, he stormed out of the house._

"So that's what happened," sighed Kiki, she tightened her grip on the cup "They were probably about to say 'I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything' not 'I'm sorry for your loss'. If Tombo didn't hang up, then you'd probably know that I was okay," she said.

"I remember what happened, I was flying near Koriko once to visit a relative, and the wind blew my broomstick out from under me. I created an orb underwater so I could float safely in the water until I reached the mainland. I never thought about getting my broom," she said "It's my all fault, isn't it," Kiki stood up.

Ursula walked over to Kiki and stroked her hair.

"No it's not, it was just an accident," she said. Takara looked at the clock, it read 12:58.

"If you want, you could stay until he comes back, he probably is finishing lunch by now," said Takara, Kiki nodded.

"It'll be good to see him again,"

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to Love Nano1012, you're my first review!


	4. Not Even Close to Sober

**Chapter 4: Not Even Close to Sober**

**A/N: Probably going to post one chapter a week now =P**

* * *

"Takara, shouldn't Tombo have come home by now?" asked Kiki, she looked at the clock, it read 1:32 am, Kiki had already went back to the bakery to change and talk with Osono before going back to wait for Tombo.

"He should…he usually mentioned staying out late tonight but he's never stayed out _this_ late before," said Takara, she really was worried about Tombo.

Ursula opened her mouth to say something when Takeshi burst through the door laughing, "Man, that was awesome!" he hiccupped. Satomi, Daisuke, Tadashi, Mai, Maiha, and Rena filed in behind him, Takeshi walked right up to Kiki and looked her in the eyes, his breath reeked with alcohol.

"Hey, I know you! You're that witch," he said, Takeshi swung a bottle of whiskey at Kiki and then took a swig "Tombo, isn't this that girl you used to call 'Miss Witch'?" he asked. Just then, Tombo stumbled in the doorway and leaned against the wall.

"What? What are you talking about Takeshi?" he asked.

"Oh, I remember that girl, you were _in love_, with her, right Tombo?" said Maiha, her words started to slur but she collapsed on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I remember her, but then you hooked up with Satomi on prom night, right Tom?" said Rena.

"Oh yeah! Proposed didn't ya'?" laughed Tadashi, his sentence was barely audible; he slumped over against the wall when Takara marched up to the drunken kids.

"You, you're all too young to be drinking, what do you think you're doing," said Takara.

"Oohh, Tombo's _mom_, is mad at us," laughed Daisuke. Ursula marched up to the young boy and slapped him; he fell over, too drunk to stand again.

"Stop!" yelled Kiki, she held up her hands, a red glow surrounded her and she pushed all the drunken kids against the wall, the red glow surrounded each kid, slowly, alcohol seeped out of their bodies and floated in mid air. Kiki put her hand downs and all the kids fell to the floor, now sober.

"What the-ouch, my head," said Takeshi, he put his hand to the wall for support as he tried to stand. Kiki marched up to Takeshi and hit him at the temple.

"Then take a nap," she snarled. Kiki turned to the now sober Tombo; he was leaning against the wall while clutching his head. He looked at Kiki with a startled expression.

"Who are you?" he said, he looked Kiki in the eyes "Why are you in my house?" Kiki's hair began to float around her with anger; her eyes turned a blue so dark that it was almost black.

"WHAT SO YOU KNOW WHO I AM WHEN YOU'RE DRUNK BUT NOW WHEN YOU'RE SOBER YOU'RE STILL AN IDIOT?!" she screamed, she reeled back and kicked Tombo between the legs, he doubled over in pain. She threw the locket she'd been clutching for the past few hours at his head and stormed out of the house, and she flew off into the night.

The locket bounced off his head and landed on the floor, Tombo picked it up and stared at it.

"Kiki?"

Kiki wiped at another forming tear, she continued to fly forward, going far beyond the bakery.

"Stupid Tombo, empty promises…he's a stupid liar," she murmured. Kiki landed in an angry blur, she looked around and finally saw where she was.

"Ursula's cabin…" she whispered. Kiki walked to the cabin door and reached up to the frame of the door for Ursula's spare key. Unlocking the door she stepped in and gasped at the paintings in the room, almost all of them were of Kiki.

Kiki sighed and sat down on the bed, she looked at the paintings for what felt like hours until she saw one that seemed extremely depressing. The canvas was blacked to the color of the sea at night, a young Kiki floated in the water, partially submerged. Kiki's eyes were closed, her skin was deathly pale, her hands were placed on her chest, and a small, purple butterfly was landed on her left hand. Kiki was wearing her dark dress but her feet were bare, Kiki's hair floated around her, framing her childish face, a broken broom was being washed away in the distance. Jagged rocks were below her and several home items were sinking into the water. The city lights of Koriko could be seen in the distance.

"I painted that when I thought you were dead," said a female voice, Kiki turned around and saw Ursula standing by the door, she walked forward and joined Kiki by the painting, "This is how I imagined you died, crash landing near the jagged rocks a few miles off the coast, coming to become resident witch," she said.

"How'd you know I was here?" asked Kiki, Ursula laughed.

"I called Osono and asked her if you were there, when she said no, I thought your heart would lead you here," she said, Ursula stepped back from the painting and looked over Kiki thoughtfully, "You know, I should probably make a new painting about you," she said.

"Don't you have enough paintings of me?" she asked, Kiki gestured around the room at the almost hundreds of paintings in the room.

"These paintings sell like hotcakes, Kiki. And honestly, these are easy to paint, you're my newest inspiration," she said, she pointed at one hanging on the ceiling, "That one there is in a museum," she said.

Looking up Kiki saw a painting with golden tints that faded into white. In the center, there was Kiki again; her cheeks had a healthy glow compared to the one she had just seen. Kiki was wearing a soft golden yellow dress; the bare shouldered dress was full length that only allowed her little feet to peek out from under. White wings were half folded behind her. Her hands crossed at her heart, a wand with a small spark at the end was rested under her hands. Kiki's hair was shoulder length and loose around her, it framed her baby-like face. But what was most striking, was her brown eyes, lighter than they once were, Kiki's eyes stared directly forward.

"Okay, now this is overreacting, an angel, really?" said Kiki, Ursula only shrugged and smiled.

"You were our little angel," she pointed at the small title in the corner of the painting, it read _The New Angel of Koriko, may she watch over us_, "I am in no way angel like," said Kiki.

"Oh be quiet, it was a depressing time. You know…Tombo took it the hardest," said Ursula. Kiki sighed and sat down on the edge of Ursula's bed.

"Was I too harsh?" she asked softly? Ursula shook her head with certainty and sat down next to Kiki.

"I've honestly never seen Tombo drunk, and that whole thing with Satomi…that was just an accident," she said.

"So Tombo accidentally went out with Satomi? That makes complete and utter sense," she said.

"I guess its story time again…"

_"Come on Tombo, it's already been 3 years since Ki-"_

_"SHUT UP TAKESHI!" yelled Tombo, he stood up from the dining room table and started pacing. He stared at the intervention that had taken place in his dining room. _

_Ursula, Takara, Kano, Osono, Takeshi, Satomi, Mai, Maiha, Daisuke, Tadashi, and Rena were staring at the table with their hands in their laps._

_"Tombo, we're just trying to think of what's best for you, you haven't been yourself since you found out. You've mourned for long enough," said Kano._

_"We've all moved on, we've been trying to give you time…but I think 3 years is long enough," said Ursula._

_"YES, OKAY! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER THE FACT THAT KIKI IS—DEAD. BUT AT LEAST I DON'T PROFIT OFF HER DEATH!" yelled Tombo, he averted his glare at Ursula, which made her lift her head in defiance._

_"Yes I profit off my paintings of Kiki, but painting helps me," she said._

_"Maybe you should move on Tombo, honor Kiki by moving on and living the life she would have wanted you to have," said Rena, she swiped at her long brown ponytail as she looked Tombo directly in the eyes._

_"You know what, forget this, thanks for your concern. But you don't need to worry anymore, I already got accepted into the air force, I'm going on a year leave," he said. Everyone gasped._

_"Tombo, y-you joined the air force? What are you thinking?! You'll get hurt!" yelled Takara. Tombo huffed and stormed out of the room and outside. Running to the garage, he threw open the door and pulled out his flying bike._

_"Tombo, wait!" cried a girl. Tombo ignored the girl and started pushing the bike out._

_"Tombo, look at me," Satomi put her hands on the handles and looked at him. Tombo stopped and looked down at Satomi, tear welled in her eyes._

_"I'm not kill myself if that's what you're thinking," he said._

_"I know you won't do that, you signed up for the air force didn't you? I'm just here to tell you to move on," she said._

_"Listen Satomi, thanks for the concern but even if I moved on, no one wants me, I've pushed away every girl," he said. Satomi gripped the bike handles tightly._

_"Are you that stupid Tombo?! I've had a crush on you for years!" she yelled. Tombo's eyes widened._

_"You?"_

_The two continued to talk; little did they know that Ursula was listening around the corner._

"Are they still dating?" asked Kiki.

Ursula shook her head, "It's an on again and off again thing…"

"He proposed to her?" Ursula shook her head.

"Some…ah interesting things happened that day. But, yes, there was a proposal. But…it was Satomi who asked Tombo to marry her,"

"Oh, well, I guess that changes things, sort of," said Kiki as she looked down at her hands.

Ursula smiled, "You know, we really are like sisters. We're both pretty tough too," she said. She bumped fists with Kiki and Kiki laughed.

"I really just want to sleep right now. Maybe I'll go back tomorrow morning,"


	5. Returning a Heart

**Chapter 5: Returning a Heart**

**A/N: Ah, these are taking so long, sorry ^_^"**

* * *

"Tilt your chin down a little," urged Ursula, Kiki obeyed and tilted her chin, but she continued to look at Ursula who was focusing on the new painting of Kiki.

After what seemed like hours, Ursula put down her pencil and nodded, "Okay, you can go now if you want,"

"Wait, you're not going to show me?" wined Kiki after hours of sitting still, Kiki wished to see what took her so long.

"Not now kid, I need to come up with a theme and let my imagination explode on a canvas. I'll show you when I'm done though," she said. Kiki groaned and flopped down on Ursula's simple wood framed bed. She looked around the room and discovered a covered painting at the far end of the room. She distinctly remembered none of the paintings were covered last night. She sat up and waved at it.

"Why is that one the only covered?" she asked. Ursula's eyes darted to where the paintings were and scratched her temple.

"Oh, ah, that's Tombo's painting," she said. Kiki frowned and walked over to it; her hand touched the simple cover and gave it a small tug. Kiki gapped at the painting, she held it up to the light and stared at it.

"Tombo was never one for color, but boy is he fantastic with drawing people. He painted one and never picked up a brush again, it was his way to relive stress before he started dating- ah, you know," she said. Kiki nodded, the painting was an exact replica of Kiki as a child. Kiki was black and white; the painting was shaded with ebony pencil. Her raven hair pillowed out behind her in short locks, but the picture was merely shoulder up. Chains hung across the background and a bright red lock shaped heart was in front of her.

"It's amazing," she breathed, Kiki put down the painting when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts; she knew it could only be one person.

"Oh, hi Tombo…" said Ursula from the doorway.

"Is she here?" said a deep voice, it was strained and obviously drowsy from a hangover.

Ursula turned to look at Kiki who was tracing the wood patterns on her broomstick; she looked awkwardly to the door when Tombo walked past Ursula and into her cabin room. Ursula looked just as uneasy as Kiki, "Ah, I'll go take a walk..." she grabbed her sketch book and a few pencils and skirted out of her cabin.

She shut the door behind her and Tombo sighed, he leaned against the wall and Kiki looked out the window, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"You're an idiot," she said after a long period of silence, Tombo scratched his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know," he said as he walked toward her, Tombo grabbed her by the shoulders and forced the witch to look him in the eyes.

"Let go," she insisted with a harsh tone.

"Not until we talk about this," he said, Kiki ignored him, "Look-"

"Listen, _Copori_, I don't need and or even want to listen to your drunken voice right now because you sicken me," she said, she put her hand to his chest and let a burst of wind push him back.

"I never once thought you'd betray me like this, and I have never betrayed your trust. I find this unfair and unjust; I wasted 5 years of my life on you," said Kiki as she glared at the pathetic man in front of her.

"Satomi means nothing to me," he said insistently, Kiki continued to glare, "Can we just, start over?"

"No," she said firmly, Tombo walked over slowly to the girl and pulled her into a close embrace, Kiki froze in place at the sudden movement. Kiki was a little smaller than Tombo, her head fit in his shoulder and she stiffened at his touch.

"That's cruel Kurosawa," he said, "I may never come back to Koriko after I deploy and you're making my last few weeks here miserable," Kiki sighed and easily pulled away from him.

"That's another thing, what idiot joins the air force just because he thinks a girl is dead?" she asked coolly, Tombo laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't just any girl," Tombo looked up at Kiki and pierced her with his brown gaze, "It was a girl that stole my heart, she gave it back to me the other night. Much to my dismay," Tombo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, heart shaped, golden locket. Popping it open, Tombo looked at the old photos, one of Tombo on the right, then another with him and Kiki on the left. Kiki was happily flying in the air on her broom with Tombo on the back. It was the first day Kiki had taken Tombo on a broom ride and he was desperately hanging on for dear life. Tombo smiled at the old picture and handed it too Kiki.

"I would like it for the girl to keep it though," he said.

"No thanks," she replied coolly, she waved her hand and Tombo flew out the door with great force, the locket followed him out the door.

"I think you were a little too harsh on the boy Kiki," sighed Ursula as Kiki sprawled out on the floor to stare at the ceiling. Secretly, Ursula was sketching Kiki; the light was hitting Kiki's face in the perfect way to make her blue eyes shine.

"You know Kiki, I envy your relationship with Tombo," she said, Kiki looked over to the slightly upset Ursula.

"You have love the same love that I had once, but it was a very long time ago," she said, this made Kiki sit up her curiosity had awoken.

"What happened to the man?" she asked, Ursula sighed and put down her pencil and sketchbook.

"He's MIA, or missing in action. He was a doctor before he was drafted in the last war, it was about 15 years ago…you were about 3 so you wouldn't remember it,"

"I think I remember some of it, it was more or less the time my mom and I needed to be checked while flying to a different land," said Kiki as she tried to recall the small memory.

"Well he was drafted after a year or two into the war, he became a general after half a year in the army," Ursula laughed at the memory, "He came home on leave about a year later, we got engaged and before we knew it, he was summoned to the front lines. We put off the marriage until he got home but he never came back. A bomb exploded on his unit and his body was never found, they think his body was disintegrated in the blast," Ursula stood up and walked over to one of her paint covered drawers. She opened the cheap drawer and pulled out a medium sized, oak box carved with a falcon spreading its wings over the lid. Ursula slowly opened the lid and showed it to Kiki, nicely tucked inside was the flag of Koriko, "They gave his family the flag but they decided to give it to me," Kiki took the box and softly touched the silk cloth.

"Takara will probably keep Tombo's flag, he doesn't get along with his parents, or they'll give it to Satomi," sighed Kiki; she closed the box and gave the flag back to Ursula.

"Tombo may not die," hinted Ursula, Kiki clenched her fists and dropped her head.

"No amount of magic will can ever change fate, I can never save him or find him if he goes missing or is hurt," cried Kiki, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, Ursula wiped them away.

"Then why are you pushing him away?" she asked, Kiki covered her face with her hands and sobbed even more.

"I can't take it! It's inevitable that he'll die and I don't want to get too close or else I'll just fall apart when he does die!" yelled Kiki when she lifted her hands and waved them around in a wild fashion.

"Is that really what you're so afraid of?" asked Ursula, Kiki nodded solemnly causing Ursula to laugh loudly, "Tombo still has strong feelings for you and I'm telling you, you're going to have a long and happy relationship with him, _that's_ what's inevitable,"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kiki while staring at the ceiling.

"Can't you trust a fellow witch?"

* * *

**A/N: I have to stop here or I might just finish the story in one chapter XD**


End file.
